High-definition projectors and/or displays have become ubiquitous, but the resolution of current digital cameras, digital video cameras and cinema movie cameras can capture images up to one order of magnitude higher than these projectors and/or displays can currently provide at least in part due to the cost of producing high definition projectors and/or displays. Hence, the quality of projected video plays a huge role in the digital projector market. For example, while 4K, UHD (ultra-high-definition), and/or 8K video is available, projectors cannot generally project such high resolution video; rather, lower resolution WQXGA (wide-quad-extended-graphics-array) projectors are more readily available. Computational methods to increase the quality of projected video at lower costs are still in their infancy. Hence, when high resolution video is projected and/or displayed, downsampling procedures are used to decrease resolution so that the high resolution video can be rendered by a lower resolution projectors and/or displays, which can result in the loss of fine details such as fur, hair or general high-frequency image features, and can further result in additional motion artifacts (e.g. in addition to motion artifacts that might already be in the high resolution video).